Of Pixels and Pairings
by tropermariko
Summary: These are a series of one-shots dedicated to several pairings I find highly amusing and fun to Rp. They are also dedicated to the forum Gaia Online and the two Rps I am in: Pixelized, an all anime/game/book/tv/show chatroom and a Kingdom Hearts chatroom.


These are a series of one-shots dedicated to several pairings I find highly amusing and fun to Rp. They are also dedicated to the forum Gaia Online and the two Rps I am in: Pixelized, an all anime/game/book/tv/show chatroom and a Kingdom Hearts chatroom.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot. Wait…I don't own that either. Gav had the idea of making Digitized…and I was only partly responsible for making Pixel…okay then, I own the idea of _making_ a fic for Pixel!

-------------

Luxord paced in his room, wondering how the hell he was going to get Xaldin on a date.

Yeah, you heard me. Luxord was trying to get Xaldin on a date.

See, it had all started as a bet that he, Luxord, couldn't get Xaldin on a date. Naturally, since it was a bet, Luxord took it.

Now he had no idea how he was going to do it.

Thankfully, Xaldin hadn't placed a time limit on the bet, so he had all the time in the world (no pun intended) to figure out how to win the bet.

That one girl, Sakura Haruno, said there were two ways of doing this…one was to shower him with compliments and things like that. The other was to ask to his face if he wanted to go out.

…Nah. To tell you the truth, it was fun annoying him. It was fun watching his superior's face twist in anger as Luxord tried to get the former in a card game. It was fun running for his life as his was chased by six blue lances. And it was fun finding ways of cursing Xigbar's grave and then mourning next to it.

Xigbar…he was the only reason Luxord and Xaldin- dare I say it?- _friends_. If it weren't for Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, and Demyx wouldn't even _look_ at each other in the halls instead of the four of them laughing during a card game. Even if most of the Organization didn't like Xigbar for one reason or another, the four of them were_unseperatable._

_But then…_ Luxord pondered. _The bastard had to go and get killed by that stupid Yami…or DC. It doesn't matter. They're the same person either way…_

Yes. Last summer, he and Demyx had found a chatroom connected to many, many different worlds. Demyx had made several (read: _many_) new friends, including a Pokemon Coordinator named May (or Haruka- she went by both names), a prosecuter named Miles Edgeworth, and a Gundam pilot by the name of Duo Maxwell.

Unfortunately, halfway through the break, something unexpected happened. Someone who went as 'DC' had killed May, then Xigbar and another girl named Kagami, sending the information through e-mails.

For a while, the Castle was bristled at the edges- one of their superior members was killed, and no one knew where, why, or how the killer did it. Zexion, Xaldin, and Luxord helped cheer up the Melodious Nocturne, and soon the grief faded. But is still remained, only in smaller quantities.

So now, Luxord found himself standing in front of the Freeshooter's grave, asking the dead Nobody how he could as the Whirlwind Lancer on a date.

"Hm…think I should make him play a game of poker? If I win, he has to go out with me? …Nah that might take to long…" Number X mumbled, too deep in his thoughts to hear the person walking up behind him.

"Or maybe, you can just give it up and forget the whole stupid bet."

The Gambler whirled around to find the Lancer standing behind him, a bowl of soup in his hands. Xaldin placed the bowl on the grave, putting his hands together and bowing slightly. Then he stood straight up again, glaring slightly at Luxord.

"Who made the soup?"

"Vexen's girlfriend. I think her name was Blue, or something like that…"

"Wait…Vexen has a girlfriend?"

"Apparently. He told me he met her on…that chatroom…" The way Xaldin said 'that chatroom' made Luxord realize that it was either he same chatroom the other members had found last year, or that it was a new one connected like the old one. Something told him that it was the latter, though. Then Luxord caught something else.

"You let _someone else_ use your kitchen?"

"…"

"…Wow, and here I thought you banned everyone after you tried killing Axel for trying to steal a grape…"

"…Be quiet, Luxord."

He turned swiftly again and started to walk out of the room. Luxord followed, a smirk growing on his lips.

"So…you wanna play a game of poker?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I have no Munny left after our last poker game."

They continued in silence for a few minutes longer. Then Xaldin stopped short, causing Luxord to nearly walk into him. Out of the corner of his eye, he glared at Luxord.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why? I can't?"

"Yes." He resumed walking again, with Luxord following. After another five minutes, Xaldin quickly spun around, nearly clocking Luxord in the chin.

"_Stop. Following. Me._" He growled, glaring at the Gambler as if he could bore a hole in his skull. Luxord stepped back, hands up in a defensive manner.

"But I want to." Xaldin received a smirk for his glare.

"As your superior, I_order_ you to stop following me!"

Again, Xaldin stormed off. This time, Luxord stayed where he was. He knew better then that to go chasing after him when he was mad. He might lose a eye, like Xigbar! Or something worse…like the thing between his legs he wanted to keep, thank you very much.

-------------

A few days later, Xaldin found himself walking the halls of the World That Never Was again. And he also found himself thinking of the seventh member under him. Yup, that's right. He found himself thinking of the Gambler of Fate.

_Where the hell did that bastard go?_ He thought. _He's been gone for two days. And I don't recall giving him a mission…_

At that precise moment, a Dark Portal appeared in front of him, and said Gambler walked out of it, frowning. When he saw the Lancer, however, the frown disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Hey Xaldin!" he said with a small wave. Xaldin wanted to snap that arm off.

"Where were you?"

"Helping a friend out in the Soul Society." Xaldin's eyebrow went up and just as he was about to speak, Luxord waved the same hand as before. "And yes, I know, Superior had his eye on it…Saix told me over the chatroom."

He walked off, and Xaldin heard him mumble something about 'stealing Irenicus' heart and turning him in to a Nobody…'

A couple hours later when dinnertime came, Luxord was the only one there, playing a game of solitare. Xaldin raised an eyebrow at the lack of Nobodies waiting for food.

"Apparently, Xemnas and Saix are out in Marluxia's garden, and I'm not going to go tell them dinner's ready. Xigbar's…well, you know, and Vexen said something about getting medicine to Green." Luxord explained, not looking up from his cards. "I have no idea where Lexaeus and Zexion are, and I know that Axel, Marluxia, and Namine went to visit Namine's friend Dietrich somewhere. Demyx's off with that pink haired girl Sakura, and Larxene's…somewhere. As for Roxas, I don't know where he is."

"So that means…we're the only two to be here?"

"Yup."

"…" Xaldin just glared at him, and sat a few seats down from him. "That's just great."

"Why?" Luxord smirked, moving from his seat to the one directly next Xaldin. "Is being alone with me that bad?"

"_Yes._" He growled. "And _move_. You are in my personal space!"

Luxord rolled his eyes. So he was a _little_ too close to Xaldin…so what? …Okay, maybe a 'little too close' was nearly right next to his face. So Luxord moved so that he wasn't nearly as close as before.

"Hey, you know what? I've been asking people how I was going to get you on a date!"

Xaldin rolled his eyes and glared at him. "I have a question for you: What is so hard asking me directly to go on a 'date'?"

Luxord blinked for a second, then his face broke into a wide grin.

"Fine, then. Wanna go on a date with me?"

-------------

The whole 'Xaldin telling Luxord to ask him directly' thing was from a mini-Rp we had in the Ooc. And, these one-shots aren't in the smae order as the Rp. I would have done this other pairing first, but I was already halfway through thi, and I feared that if I worked on the other one, I wouldn't finish this one.


End file.
